Volume X - Kurumi Healer
by TAKOPRESS
Summary: Kurumi, a spirit who seems to be impossible to seal. Shidou must find a way to seal her... or must he? [You don't have to, but I recommend reading Date A Live:Encore Volume 1 Chapter 6 (Kurumi Star Festival) before this]
1. Prologue

"Shidou-san"

Flustered, Shidou looked up.

"Long time no see."

She was in the sky. Far off in the distance. She was also here, right beside him.  
>Two identical beings known as spirits were looking at eachother.<br>Extremely identical beings.  
>Clones.<p>

An extreme case of deja vu hit Shidou.

"This is almost like what happened at Tanabata..."  
>He looked beside the girl he's been spending the whole day with.<br>She had a very familiar tragic expression that he was familiar with.  
>One shiny tear was rolling down her non-clock eye.<p>

Then,  
>"Ara ara,"<p>

the tears  
>"even a clone"<p>

stopped  
>"can fight back you know?"<p>

The girl beside him grinned at her master in the sky.  
>The grin soon turned into a gruesome expression.<br>It was an expression he should be familiar with, but strangely he wasn't.  
>This expression was filled with dedication.<br>And more importantly,

Love.

"...Kurumi?"


	2. Chapter 1

"We have the results for the American exchange student application."

Everyone in the classroom suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked up in a hurry.  
>The class teacher, Okamine Tamae Sensei stopped for a moment then continued.<p>

"Itsuka Shidou."

There was silence in the classroom.  
>Shidou looked right and left in confusion.<br>"Me?" He thought.

This was extremely strange.  
>The fact was that he...<br>"Sensei... I think you might have a mistake."

never signed up for this.

Tamae Sensei glanced at Shidou.  
>"What mistake? Is my mistake important? Why do you only care about mistakes that others have made and not what you've made Shidou-kun?"<p>

Tama-chan was strange today.

"Everyone in the school has married EXCEPT me Shidou-kun. You promised me then broke the promise in 2 seconds flat. Now wasn't that a mistake?!"

Oh. So that was it.

It so regrettably happens that when Shidou started business with the Ratatoskr, (An organisation helping spirits in need)  
>Shidou had to go through "training" (At least that's what his imouto-sama called it)<br>And let's say that in the date-training course, Tama-chan was one of his... test subjects.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD MARRY ME AND MY AGE DIDN'T MATTER. BUT WHAT DID YOU DO AFTER THAT?"  
>"Sensei... that was"<br>"THAT WAS HORRIBLE SHIDOU-KUN. YOU SAID IT WAS A MISTAKE AND RAN. YOU BROKE A MAIDEN'S HEART."

The teacher was definitely going through a lot of stress and was desperate for marriage.  
>Especially today when the teacher next door also got married and was 5 years younger than Tamae Sensei.<p>

"I STILL REMEMBER THAT DAY CLEARLY. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

It seemed like this endless blabber was going to go on until the end of class.

And he was right.

.

.

.

.

"So... how did this happen?"  
>Shidou glanced at the sheet of paper that said in big letters "Congratulations on being accepted to go on a one month exchange student course to New York!"<p>

Shidou had managed to calm the stressed teacher down and obtain the information sheet.

This was the strangest case. He had never signed up for the exchange student course.  
>Now he had to spend a month away from home.<br>Why? Who? What for?  
>Endless questions popped in his mind.<br>"Shidou."

Shidou turned around and saw a girl with hair dark as night with an otherworldly beauty. This girl was Yatogami Tohka, the first spirit he saved.  
>"What is this exchange student course that the teacher spoke of?"<br>Shidou had to think quick. Tohka would definitely panic if he told her the truth.  
>"Uhh the thing is..."<br>"Hmm? Exchange student?"  
>"Curious. What is this exchange student thing she speaks of?"<br>The orange haired twins, the Yamai sisters creeped behind Shidou.  
>Things were getting harder for Shidou.<br>He could probably fool Kaguya and Tohka, but Yuzuru was extremely calm and pretty smart.  
>Which means, she would be quick to notice things.<br>Such as lying.

Yuzuru had a calm resolute face. But today, when Shidou was trying to lie, it felt like her eyes were gazing into his soul.  
>It almost reminded him of Origami before the whole time-travel case that happened a while ago.<br>Speaking of which.

*Clink*  
>"Eh?"<br>That was a sound he'd heard from crime shows on TV.  
>He looked at his hand.<br>Handcuffs?  
>He looked up.<br>"Origami what are you..."  
>"You can't go."<p>

Tobiichi Origami.  
>She originally hated spirits, but due to certain circumstances, became one herself.<br>A lot of things happened and she nearly destroyed the city.  
>With a certain spirit's help, he could meddle with time and stop the disaster once and for all.<br>After she had been saved, her personality changed a lot.  
>She smiled more often.<br>And... became more perverted day by day.

Now Shidou was in ruins.  
>Origami definitely knew what the exchange student course was.<br>But it was alright.  
>He could just make a run for it.<br>Besides, it turned out that only one side of the handcuff was locked.  
>The other one wasn't attached anywhere.<br>Which means-

*Clink*

"noooooooo..."

Origami smiled.  
>Shidou looked at her hands.<br>Surprisingly, the handcuff was attached to nowhere near her hands.  
>But he definitely heard the-<p>

Origami was lifting her leg for the whole time.  
>The handcuff was attached<p>

to her ankle.

"O...Origami?!"  
>"Shh..."<br>Origami forced her feet downwards to the ground and Shidou fell to his knees.  
>He tried to stand up, but the hand chained to her ankle allowed his head to be<p>

under her skirt.

Shidou tried to move from the position but the former AST member grabbed onto his body and kept his head there.

"Wha...what are you doing Tobiichi Origami?!"  
>Tohka cried and lunged towards at them.<br>"Just keeping him attached to me so that he doesn't leave to America for a month for the exchange student program."  
>...Crap... She blew it.<p>

Shidou just barely managed to pop his head out of Origami's skirt.  
>Shidou looked around and saw the dumbfounded expressions of the girls around him.<br>Except Origami, who was grinning seductively. (Very scary in his opinion)

The spirits all opened their mouths.

"EHHHHH?!"

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
